


Touch Has A Memory

by Wise_Wayward



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Angst, Beginnings of relationship, Blind Character, Falling In Love, Fili is awesome, Fluff, Kili is blind, Kili loves Shakespeare, Love is Blind verse, M/M, Prequel, Sappy, references to King Lear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1707869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wise_Wayward/pseuds/Wise_Wayward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel of sorts to "Love is Blind." Fili and Kili meet, connect, and come to terms with their feelings toward one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Has A Memory

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing in this verse too much to have a "one and done." I got a little carried away, so this arc will have two parts...maybe more. The title is taken from a quote by John Keats. Hope you like! (No Beta! Sorry for any mistakes!)

Kili lay bundled up on his swede couch, head leaned against the arm rest and clutching a pillow to his chest. Visions of castles and violent storms plagued his mind as he listened intently to his audiobook of Shakespeare’s _King Lear_. He never understood why most people in his high school had hated Shakespeare. He found the language quite beautiful and appreciated the wit and puns. Each story he listened to took him to some faraway place where, at least for a little while, he could escape his own reality. How could anyone not love it?

His story was interrupted when something wet nudged at his hand. Pausing the audio and removing his headphones, Kili heard whining sounds coming from Josie- short and high pitched, usually meaning she needed to go relieve herself. He reached out to stroke the dog’s shaggy head before standing up with a stretch.

“Come on, girl,” he commanded, “Let’s get you outside.”

He headed towards the back door, bare feet shuffling against the cold tiles, comfortable enough in his own home to not need his dog or cane to guide the way. Opening the door, he was greeted by a wave of warm summer air. Being inside in the air conditioning for most of the day, he had forgotten how hot it actually was. He felt fur brush against his pant leg as Josie moseyed out into the yard. Kili shut the door and followed suit, feeling around for a patio chair. Once seated, he scooted out into the sun, happily absorbing its warmth. The sun put him in a good mood and before he knew it, a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as his thoughts drifted to Fili.

Six weeks. That’s how long it’s been since he’s met cheerful man who had quickly become his best friend. Kili had been in the park across town, practicing a piece on his violin which he would perform later that night at a wedding reception. He practiced there often – loving the wide spaces and relative quiet of the area. He was completely lost in his music, blocking out everything else around him – the wind, the birds, children’s laughter – focusing entirely on moving the bow across the strings. The wind picked up the sweet melody and carried it through the park. He remembered feeling satisfied once he had finished, a sudden stillness settling in the air. But he was startled out of his thoughts by an unfamiliar voice.

“That was beautiful.”

Kili jumped at the words, having not realized that someone had approached him. He momentarily lost his grip and sent his instrument dropping onto the grass with a soft thud. He panicked and reached for the violin, praying it hadn’t been damaged.

“Shit! I’m sorry!” the voice said again and Kili heard him moving to pick up the violin, “I didn’t mean to scare you!”

Taking his instrument as it was handed to him, Kili finally found his voice, “No, no, it’s alright. I just…didn’t see you is all.”

A few seconds of silence passed as Kili ran his hand over the wood, feeling for any nicks or scratches. He could only assume that the stranger had suddenly realized that he was blind and he ducked his head in embarrassment. He hated when his condition made things awkward. People tended to become mute around a blind man. He half expected the man to walk away without a word; it wouldn’t be the first time. So, he was pleasantly surprised when he didn’t.

“No, it was my fault,” the man spoke again, his voice clear and light, “I was totally creeping on you. Forgive me. I just couldn’t help but watch you play. You’re really good.”

“T-thank you,” Kili stuttered at the compliment, though he didn’t know why. People applauded his skills all the time.

Suddenly, he felt the man sit down beside him on the bench. Kili freaked for a moment, wondering if he should be alarmed by the close presence of this man whom he had never met before. But Josie had yet to bark or growl and the guy certainly didn’t sound dangerous…

“I’m Fili,” the man introduced.

Quite unexpectedly, Kili felt a strong hand slide into his own and offer a gentle shake. He noticed the pads were a bit calloused – the man obviously worked a lot. Never the less, the hold was firm, but kind…and pleasantly warm. He blushed. No one had been that forward with him before. He…liked it?

“My name’s Kili,” he replied, returning the shake.

“Nice to meet you, Kili. You play often?”

From that moment on, the two clicked. In the weeks that followed, the pair met up several times for lunch, coffee or a stroll in the park. Fili even came to one of the venues Kili was playing at and surprised him. They called each other on the phone most nights and talked as if they had been friends their whole lives. They talked about their interests, what they had been up to on that day, anything really. Kili loved it. It was nice holding pleasant conversations with someone other than his family or clients. Sadly, his condition made it hard for him to socialize. A lot of people didn’t quite know how to act around Kili, not that he could blame them, but it was still discouraging. But Fili didn’t seem at all put off by Kili’s disability and had no problem helping Kili out if he needed it. It felt good having a friend. Fili treated him like a human being. And for that, Kili was extremely thankful. Therefore, it was inevitable, much to Kili’s utter embarrassment, when he found himself becoming attracted to the other man. He had never really given his sexuality any thought up until that point. Since he was unable to see anyone, he hadn’t had any physical attraction to another person before. He liked Fili for other reasons – his laugh, his kindness, his intelligence, his taste in food, his love of music, his willingness to simply listen. The list could go on and on, really. He toyed with the idea of he and Fili being more than friends plenty of times, but the relationship they had now was great and Kili was certainly not going to risk ruining it.

A burst of warm breeze and the clattering of wind chimes brought him back to the present. It was so peaceful outside that he couldn’t help but sigh contently. He decided to go in and grab his blanket and iPod so that he could finish listening to his book. He whistled for Josie.

“Come on, Jo,” he called, grabbing the collie’s collar when she nudged his leg. He didn’t want her out in the heat for too long. She led him to the door, he released his grip and moved to the living room once back inside.

As soon as he maneuvered over to his couch and gathered his things, there was a knock at the door. He stood still. It was Saturday, wasn’t it? He wasn’t expecting anyone until tomorrow. Three more knocks sounded and Kili clambered to the door, cursing when he stubbed his toe on an end table. He felt Josie come beside him, ever the loyal guard dog. Grasping the knob, he pulled the door back slightly, just enough to peek his head through and allow Josie to sniff.

“Hi, Kili!” Fili beamed, “Hey, Jo!”

That’s not the voice he was expecting, though he couldn’t say he wasn’t pleased. Who was he kidding? He was thrilled to hear Fili.

“Fili? What are you doing here?” he asked kindly.

He opened the door wider, revealing his whole body before suddenly becoming self-conscious about his appearance. He had done nothing all day expect lounge in his sweats and T-shirt so there’s no telling what he must look like. Most likely, dog fur was clinging to his clothes. He took his free hand and began running his fingers through his unruly hair.

 “I brought pizza,” Fili confessed, looking at the blanket and iPod in Kili’s hand, “I didn’t wake you or anything, did I?”

“No,” Kili ensured, now tugging at his shirt, “I was just about to head out to the back yard and…well…I just like to lay outside and listen to my…audiobooks…sometimes…”

Kili trailed off, shifting uncomfortably on his feet while unbeknownst to him, Fili just smiled, finding the whole thing very endearing.

“You don’t mind if I join, do you? We could have a picnic!” the blond suggested.

As if on cue, Kili’s stomach growled and he couldn’t help but chuckle at Fili’s perfect timing. Admittedly, he was nervous about inviting Fili into his home, but he didn’t want to be rude, especially not to Fili.

“Sure, that sounds great. Come on inside,” and turning to Josie he ordered, “Go lay down, Jo.”

As Fili passed through the door, Kili caught the scent of pizza – his mouth instantly watered. Unless his nose was deceiving him, he smelled mushrooms – his favorite. How had Fili remembered that?

“If the house is messy, please ignore it,” Kili told him timidly, “in my defense, I can’t really tell.”

“Apparently,” Fili kidded, “Your floors are filthy!”

“What!?” Kili stopped in his tracks, suddenly worried, that is until Fili started laughing.

“Relax! I was just teasing! Your home is practically spotless, Kili! At least compared to mine…which is quite sad actually. How can a blind man be tidier than me?” Fili said, suddenly serious.

Now it was Kili’s turn to laugh.

“You’re just lazy. That’s your problem,” Kili joked, grinning at Fili’s playful shove to his shoulder, “Follow me into the kitchen. I’ll get us some plates and drinks.”

Fili watched, slightly in awe, as the brunet walked towards the kitchen, relying completely on memory. It was neat seeing Kili in his own home. He moved around as if he could see exactly where he was going. Fili noted how wide the rooms were, most likely to ensure that Kili didn’t constantly bump into things. There were also no stairs as far as he could tell – that was probably for the best.

Kili sat his blanket and iPod in a kitchen chair before rummaging through his cabinets for plates.

“I have some Coke in the fridge, if you want some,” Kili said once he found the dishes he was looking for, “At least that’s what I hope it is. The lady at the store told me I was grabbing Coke but I haven’t actually had one yet so who knows!”

It was meant to be a joke but the comment caused Fili to bristle.

“Have people lied to you about that sort of thing before?”

Kili was actually touched that Fili was offended on his behalf but he didn’t want to spoil the mood by lamenting about his problems.

“Eh, it doesn’t happen often. Most people are honest and help me out. Don’t worry about it,” he replied whilst collecting his blanket and iPod then opening the back door.

He heard the other man open the fridge before calling out, “Well, your faith in humanity can remain intact,” he quipped, “These are indeed Cokes.”

Kili laughed, “I shall count my blessings.”

Fili returned the laugh then moved beside him and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Whenever you need to go grocery shopping, give me a call. I’d love to take you,” he said sincerely.

“Ok, I’ll keep you in mind,” Kili agreed, “But I can take care of myself, you know. I don’t want to burden you or anything when it’s not necessary.”

Fili scoffed.

“Nonsense! You’re too important to me to ever be a burden. Now let’s go, I’m starving.”

Fili sauntered out into the yard while Kili stood there for a moment. _Dammit_. As if he wasn’t attracted to the guy enough he has to go and say something like that. Composing himself, he moved to join Fili, though admittedly with his hands full he was a little disoriented and nearly stumbled.

“Whoa there!” Fili said, “Let me grab that.”

He took the blanket from Kili’s hand and grabbed the brunette’s elbow, leading them both to the grass. He spread out the blanket on the ground and sat the pizza in the middle before plopping down himself and pulling Kili to join him.  Once situated, Kili handed Fili a plate and the two dug into their pizza hungrily.

“Mmm. How did you know mushroom was my favorite?” Kili asked, licking the sauce from his lips.

“You told me so, Silly!” Fili answered around a mouth full of food.

“Yes, but that was weeks ago.”

“Well, just like everything else about me, my memory is awesome,” the blond retorted.

Kili snorted before peeling a mushroom off of his pizza and flinging it at what he hoped was Fili’s head.

“Hey! I just took a shower, thank you very much!” Fili complained half-heartedly before flicking Kili on the arm, “Jerk.”

“That’s what you get for being cheeky,” Kili teased.

“Speaking of cheeks, yours are a mess,” Fili laughed.

Kili remained still as he felt Fili take a napkin and gently wipe at his face. His fingers lingered on his cheek for probably longer than necessary, but that didn’t mean anything. Right?

“There. Perfect.” Fili said, satisfied with his work.

“Thanks, Fili,” he said softly as Fili pulled his hand away, “And thanks for this too,” he gestured to the pizza, “I’ll pay you for half of it.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Fili said, clearing his throat, “After all, I showed up to your house unannounced, dirtied your dishes and drank your coke.”

“Then I suppose we’re even.”

Fili hummed in agreement then, several slices later, he collected the plates and pizza box.

“I’ll take this stuff inside. You don’t mind if I put the leftovers in your fridge, do you?”

“No, go ahead.”

“Alright, I’ll be right back.”

Kili leaned back on the blanket, eyes closed, taking one last sip of his Coke before crushing the can and laying it in the thick grass beside him. It wasn’t long before he heard Fili come back out and lay next to him. 

“You’re not falling asleep on me, are you?”

Kili smiled, “You’re just so boring I couldn’t help it.”

Kili grew worried when Fili didn’t reply, wondering if he actually thought he had meant it until the feeling of something lightly dragging across his neck caused him to squeal and jump up. Fili started laughing. Of course he was behind this.

 “Calm down, it was just a piece of grass!” Fili said between laughs.

Kili groaned before lying back down, “I don’t know how I put up with you.”

“Well don’t think you’re getting rid of me anytime soon,” Fili stated as his laughs died down, “Besides, I couldn’t resist, your grass is pretty tall.”

“Yeah, I should probably call to have someone cut it soon. I don’t operate machinery.”

“I’ll do it,” Fili piped up, turning on his side to face the other man.

“Fili, you’re my friend, not my keeper. I can’t ask you to do that for me,” Kili said seriously.

“Well, don’t ask, but I’ll do it anyways. I have no plans for tomorrow so that’ll give me something productive to do.”

Kili sighed. “There’s no convincing you otherwise, is there?”

“Nope.”

“Very well. If you insist,” Kili conceded.

The two fell into a moment of silence. Kili could swear he felt Fili staring at him but he didn’t want to comment on it.

“Fili?” he said after a few moments, tilting his heads towards the other man.

“Yeah?”

“Why are you so nice to me?”

Kili hoped the question wasn’t too awkward, but he was genuinely curious. He wasn’t used to a single person willing to help him out so much. Well, other than his mother of course. He heard Fili take in a deep breath and exhale through his nose.

“What do you mean? You’re my friend. I should to be nice to you. I want to be nice to you. Plus, I try to be nice to everyone really,” he finally answered, “I figure it’s the decent thing to do. I believe in the whole ‘treat others the way you want to be treated’ thing.”

Kili couldn’t help but feel like there was more to Fili’s behavior than he was letting on, but he wasn’t going to pry anything out of him. Instead, he opted for a compliment.

“Well, if more people believed that then the world would certainly be a better place.”

Silence overcame them once more and the mood seemed to shift – from playful and light to serious and heavy. There was a tension between them that he couldn’t quite place. Feeling anxious, Kili began fidgeting with his iPod.

“So,” Fili spoke up, his tone returning to happy-go-lucky, “What book are you listening to?”

“ _King Lear_ ,” he answered, grateful for the change of topic.

Fili smirked. “I totally should’ve guessed you were a fan a Shakespeare. You seem like the romantic type.”

“There’s more to Shakespeare than romance, Fili,” Kili chided, “Just because the language is poetic doesn’t mean its contents are any less thoughtful or important. Shakespeare wrote about all kinds of things – death, mercy, time, happiness, history and yes, even love. All of his plays are masterpieces. I enjoy listening to them.”

Fili watched Kili’s face as he spoke of Shakespeare- how his eyes seemed to light up and he gestured with his hands. It was clearly something he was passionate about and Fili admired him for it. Of course Fili was a Shakespeare fan too. He just wanted to tease Kili about it. 

“I wanna listen,” Fili divulged after Kili’s vindication.

“I’m already half way through it.”

“So, start it over,” Fili proposed, “We have all night.”

All night? Kili shook his head fondly and handed his iPod to the other man.

“Alright, you set it up then.”

Fili gave Kili one of the ear buds and placed the other in his own ear. He then lay down next to Kili, as close as he could get without actually touching, and pressed play. He smirked as a thick British accent came through the headphone and watched as Kili pillowed his head with one arm and shut his eyes. He also couldn’t help but notice how his shirt rode up, revealing a jutted hipbone. Sighing, he lay flat on his back and gazed up at the sky appreciating the blends of pinks and oranges. Minutes passed, maybe even an hour as the pair got lost in Shakespeare.

_"I have no way, and there want no eyes;_

_I stumbled when I saw. Full oft 'tis seen_

_Our means secure us, and our mere defects_

_Prove our commodities. O dear son Edgar,_

_The food of thy abused father's wrath;_

_Might I but live to see thee in my touch,_

_I'd say I had eyes again!"_

Fili had never read, or heard, _King Lear_ before so he didn’t realize how prominent of a theme blindness was. He wondered if Kili did and whether or not some of these verses were cutting a little too close to home for the burnet. Fili had never talked directly to Kili about his blindness before. Sure he was curious, but Kili wasn’t a freak show – he was a person. He didn’t need to be treated any differently. His blindness didn’t define him, it just added to his uniqueness. He figured if Kili ever wanted to talk about it, he would.

_“Might I but live to see thee in my touch,_

_I'd say I had eyes again!"_

Kili replayed this sentence over and over again in his mind. He had heard this play before and that line never failed to strike a chord with him, probably because he could relate to it the most. Though he was always well aware, it hadn’t bothered him until now that he would never get to see Fili. Like with all things, he could visualize them through touch, but it wasn’t the same. He wondered what color his eyes were, how his cheekbones were structured. He assumed that would be too odd of a thing to ask. He had discreetly felt his arms and back each time they hugged and determined that Fili was a fit guy, but he wanted to know more. His hand itched to move and feel the man laying a couple of inches beside of him. But he held back. He was never known for being bold.

Fili noticed how Kili was starting to get restless. He wiggled his toes, tapped his fingers and furrowed his brows. He thought maybe something in the play had upset him and without even thinking, he reached over and laid his hand on top of the other’s. Fili watched as Kili’s eyes opened and his head cocked to the side, wondering if he had just crossed a line. But he held firm, keeping his hand in place and waiting for a reaction. Secretly, he’d want to do this all afternoon. Hesitantly, Kili flexed his fingers, thinking perhaps Fili hadn’t meant to cover his hand. But Fili didn’t move. In fact, much to Kili’s surprise, the other man laced their fingers together.

Fili couldn’t help the smile that graced his face as he took in Kili’s confused expression. The poor man had apparently been oblivious to his feelings for him, but truth be told, Fili had liked him since the moment they met- this amazing guy with soft brown eyes and a kind soul, who was musically talented, liked mushrooms on his pizza, and listened to Shakespeare while lying in his back yard.  He kept his distance when they had started to hang out together, not wanting to make the other man uneasy, but after a couple of weeks he started noticing the signs – the stammering, the blushing, the teasing. He wasn’t certain, but he thought that just maybe Kili liked him too. And so he tried to be more forward but the other man would only get flustered. It occurred to him that Kili had probably never done this sort of thing before and he needed to take it slow. But right now, lying a mere breath apart under a setting sun, it just felt right. Kili let in a deep breath and Fili squeezed his hand tighter. 

“Fili?”

“Hm?”

“What are you doing?” Kili asked, his heart pounding.

“Holding your hand,” Fili said as if it were the simplest thing in the world, before asking more uncertainly “Is…that ok?”

Kili had never heard Fili sound so unsure before. His tone seemed just as nervous as Kili felt. Could that mean that …he liked him? As more than a friend? The realization hit him all of a sudden and his heart skipped a beat. No. He was overthinking again. But what other reason would Fili have to hold his hand? Had he harbored the same feelings Kili had all this time? Thinking back now, the traces had been there all along, he just never put too much meaning into them. After all, why would Fili be interested in him? He could probably do better than a blind man. But now, he wondered how much time they had wasted flitting around one another. How could he have been so blind? Well…aside from the obvious…

“It’s more than ok,” Kili managed to confess, wondering if perhaps that answer was a bit too cheesy. Then again, he didn’t really care. He was high on cloud nine at the possibility that Fili returned his affections.

“Yeah?” Fili asked, relieved that he hadn’t been reading Kili wrong this whole time.

In response, Kili simply smiled and placed his other hand on top of their already joined ones. Fili couldn’t resist. In one swift motion, he leaned forward, pausing briefly and then gently pressing his lips to Kili’s. He panicked when he felt the burnet stiffen for a moment, but then he relaxed and was soon returning the gesture. By then, Shakespeare was completely forgotten as the two gave all their attention to each other. Fili ran his tongue along Kili’s lower lip, moving inside when the other barely opened his mouth. Fili shifted his hands up Kili’s sides, noting the way he shivered, before cupping the other’s face. He deepened the kiss, swallowing the lovely sigh that escaped Kili’s lips. When Fili finally pulled away, both were breathless. He leaned back down to rest his forehead against Kili’s.

“I really like you, Kili,” he whispered sincerely.

“I really like you too, Fili,” Kili replied.

Smiling, Fili rolled onto his back, dragging Kili onto his chest. Kili hummed as he wrapped an arm around Fili’s torso. They lay there like that for a long while, holding each other close, Fili running his fingers through Kili’s dark hair. Both men were in complete bliss, having wanted to do this for what felt like forever. It was funny how it just suddenly happened yet each accepted it. Their feelings for each other were so genuine that they didn’t even need to talk about it. This new intimacy between them just felt…natural. 

Kili’s hand soon began traveling over Fili’s body. He ran his fingers on his forearm and through the soft hairs before moving up to his bicep, appreciating the contrast between the softness of the skin and hardness of the muscle that lie beneath. His fingers then flitted to his collar bone, lingering on his neck before sliding down his clothed chest and to his toned stomach.

Fili took the treatment in silence. He knew the touches were exploratory and Kili’s hands were simply doing what his eyes could not, but he couldn’t help but shiver at the light brushes of Kili’s thin fingers against his skin. Kili took his time, committing each body part he dared touch into his memory. His hand stilled once he reached Fili’s hip. Whatever lay beyond that point he would wait to discover another time perhaps.

Feeling Kili’s hand stop its motions, Fili took it in his own and brought it up to his lips, placing a soft kiss on the inside of his wrist. He made to settle Kili’s hand on his chest, but the burnet stopped him and reached for Fili’s face. He scratched the stubble along the blonde’s jaw and grinned before rising up.

“Sit up a moment,” he implored.

Fili sat up obligingly and waited to see what the other would do.

Slowly, Kili splayed both hands along the sides of Fili’s face, stroking his thumbs along the cheekbones.

“May I?” he asked before feeling further, his sightless eyes boring straight into Fili’s.

“Of course,” Fili whispered, momentarily lost in the intensity of Kili’s gaze.

Kili closed his eyes and began mapping out Fili’s face – his forehead, his thick brows, long nose. He stopped when his fingers touched a pair of soft, full lips and smiled. Fili couldn’t help but smile back, Kili letting out a breathy laugh when he felt it. Feeling audacious, he tilted forward and replaced the fingers on Fili’s lips with his own lips. Fili wrapped his arms around him and moved his hands up and down Kili’s back. When Kili pulled away, he dropped his head on the blonde’s shoulder, taking in the earthy scent of Fili’s cologne.

“Thank you,” he whispered into the fabric of Fili’s shirt.

“For what?” Fili asked, “Letting you feel me up? You can do that anytime you like.”

Kili laughed at that – a loud, clear sound filled with absolute delight. Fili cupped the side of his face and Kili leaned into the touch and covered the hand with his own.

“Why me?”

“You need to stop doing that,” Fili said seriously, but softly.

“Doing what?”

“Being so self-deprecating.”

“But you could be with anybody…”

“Well, anybody’s not you. You’re just as worthy of my attention and affection as anyone else, Kili. But I didn’t choose anyone else. I chose you. I want you - sight or no.”

Kili felt his throat tighten and tears threaten to gather, “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Fili answered, “What, you think I just go around kissing people for the hell of it?”

Kili laughed again and pushed Fili back against the blanket, resting his head on the blonde’s chest. He was so indescribably happy. A weight felt like it had been lifted from his shoulders and he couldn’t wipe the smile from his face. A tension he hadn’t even realized existed between them was broken. This day had turned out better than he could have possibly imagined and he didn’t want it to end. But even he could tell that it was getting late, Fili would probably have to go soon.

When Kili yawned, Fili dropped a kiss to the top of his head and nudged him to get up.

“I should get going,” he sighed, almost as if he regretted the words.

“No,” Kili whined, nuzzling into Fili’s side.

“Someone’s clingy,” the blond laughed.

That caused Kili to rise up. It was too soon in their relationship for him to become clingy. He didn’t want to scare Fili off when he had just got him!

“Hey, I was only kidding,” Fili said, throwing a reassuring arm around Kili’s shoulders, “Believe me, I don’t want to go either. But good news is I’ll be back tomorrow to take care of this lawn.”   

“Good,” Kili responded, causing Fili to peck him lightly on the nose.

Eventually, the two managed to get back inside, Kili leading the way with Fili’s hand on the small of his back. When they reached the front door, Fili brought Kili into a final hug.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then,” he said into Kili’s hair, “Is four a good time?”

“That works,” Kili mumbled into the blonde’s shirt, “I’ll be waiting.” 

“You gonna tip me if I mow with my shirt off?” Fili teased.

“What’s the point? It’s not like I’ll be able to gawk at you!” Kili said playfully.

“True, but it’s the thought that counts,” Fili whispered hotly in his ear.

Kili’s cheeks flushed at that. “You’re insufferable.”

Fili chuckled and gave Kili a gentle kiss on the forehead.

“Goodnight, Kili.”

“Goodnight.”

Kili waited and listened for Fili’s car to start up and pull out of the driveway. That night while lying in bed, he couldn’t help but to try to imagine what Fili would look like shirtless, sweat clinging to his skin as he mowed the lawn. _Damn him_. Tomorrow couldn’t come fast enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :) Part two should be out no later than next week!


End file.
